A Sea of Masks
by E White
Summary: The girl in his nightmares haunts the Goblin King's waking moments. But a surprise visit from Sarah is enough to take his mind off those matters. -Chap 6 is up. Sorry for the hiatus.-
1. Deep in your eyes,a kind of pale jewel

Through a sea of masks, and a whirling ballroom, the Goblin King finds himself trapped.

The masked dancers close around him, pulling him away from the girl he sought for.The girl with the mismatched eyes.

Jareth awoke with a start, annoyed at how light it was already. He could hear the goblins shuffling about in the street below his bedroom window.He looked at the 13-hour clock beside his bed.10:24:71.How could he have slept this late?His short temper was shortened even still by his lack of sleep. Not just after that one. He hadn't been sleeping well since that…_girl_ rescued her brother.

A girl! How could the Goblin King be outwitted by a mere child? Because that was all she was.

Nothing helped. Not even the thought of his latest masquerade, later in the week, could settle him. Jareth was plagued by nightmares. Not nightmare**s**, just the one about her. The girl in the ballroom.

Everything annoyed him today.Later in the afternoon, Jareth was alone in his study, reading a thick book written in a language consisting of swirls and circles.He salmmed the book down and sighed, conjuring one of his crystals to watch his castle. Some servants in the kitchens. Nobody in the main hall. Nobod-… wait a minute. Who was that?

A figure, barely visible, in one corner of the ballroom. Small, yet human. It was stood still, as if watching something on the floor and it made no sound whatsoever.Putting the crystal away and pulling on his cloak, Jareth went to investigate the figure.

It was a strange thing, watching a scene played in front of you. Escpecially when you're in it.

When Jareth had opened its doors, the ballroom was filled with dancers, a masquerade. The only masquerade that…the girl had ever attended.Jareth couldn't say her name, because he would only be reminded of how she slipped through her fingers.He had never wanted her brother, just her.

He could see, her, himself. It was funny how much he had changed. His face had become thinner, his shoulders not so much held high as they were then.The alternate Jareth watched her intently, the girl turning and confused in a sea of colour and masks.

Everyone was laughing, flirting and chatting. Much like one of his normal masquerades, except here there was a Jareth stood in the middle of it. Showing off this girl, the girl who was under his thumb, his power, his control.He remembered how easy it was then, nobody opposed him, the goblins didn't run off with a girl, which was certain.But he had felt something different about her. She had opposed him and won. That was simply not done, but she had left and taken the baby with her.

Jareth's mind was distracted by his thoughts, when he noticed the other girl. In the corner. Watching.He didn't recognise her as someone he had invited to that masquerade.Even in this vision, she turned to face him. They stared at each other, his eyes boring into hers. But it still felt like a vision. Until she took off her mask and Jareth saw her eyes.

Staring at him. Mismatched eyes.

Suddenly, a knock on the study door. Jareth was sat back in his seat, no crystal, no girls with different eyes, just him and his study. And the knock at the door.

"Yes, what is it?" he snapped at the knock impatiently. It had seemed so real, yet not real at the same time.A female goblin opened the door. She said to him a rushed, high tone,

"Master, I don't mean- I mean, I don't want to intrude but…"

Jareth treated the gobliness to one of his stares, one of his annoyed stares.The goblin gulped, she didn't want to risk the Master's temper.

"Sir, there's someone for you. A girl ,sir. She's asking for Jareth, sir!" she squeaked.

His eyes widened, was it her?Standing up from the chair,he reached for the owl feathered cloak.

"I will be down shortly. Tell out…guest to wait. That is all"

She bowed and hurried out of the room.The Goblin King checked the clock, 13 o'clock.What a fateful hour 13 is, he thought.

The guest was waiting for him in the first hall. Light brown hair, slightly taller than he had expected, and she stared at him with a force equal to his own.It wasn't the ballroom girl,it was...

"Jareth. The mighty Goblin King. Still with no power of his own."

He said nothing to her, but muttered one word under his breath.

"Sarah."


	2. Only forever,not long at all

Wow,this is a faster update than I expected!Thanks to everyone who reviewed part 1,which means **angel-tears-16,**who made me update after updating her's,**TarahW,Anij,SuicidalAphrodite,notwritten **and **Popoki Mo'olelo.**This isn't as long as the first part,and later because of the first week of school,so there might be a wait for the 3rd part.And thanks to Clemence S. for threatening me with a pencil to write another chapter.No plot bunnies popping up so far,but maybe soon.

---

Jareth stood once again in the ballroom, but this time, there was no vision.

He had failed to get back to sleep after the last nightmare, Sarah hadn't had much to say, neither knew what to say. When she did speak, it was over a distance.Her at the bottom of the stairs, and Jareth at the top. He hadn't said much either, only listened.

She had learned to forget about the Underground incident over the year that had passed, but after she found the little red book again, it struck her that this wasn't something you could forget so easily. And Sarah had reasoned to hear Jareth's point of view, after everyone else's, of course.

But she was still trying to understand it. This world, the labyrinth, his palace. And Jareth as well.He had always known she was different. Not just because she dreamed of fantasy and adventure, read books that contained the Labyrinth's secrets, but because she equalled him. Even had control over him, where he had none over her.

But he didn't want to listen. Her words had driven away his bad mood but it gave way to an anxious and agitated one. The last time they had met, Jareth had been witty, sarcastic and mysterious. But Sarah had found his weakness, and it was time he learnt hers.He knew already that she would go to no end to retrieve something dear to her or to protect her friends; he had found out that much in the labyrinth the last time. But that was no use now.

He had returned to the ballroom in the hope of seeing that girl again. No luck, but no matter. It was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the nightmares and visions. And next time, Jareth would be ready.

The next morning, he still hadn't slept. But he felt no desire to sleep either.Sarah had been trying to talk to him all day, but he ignored her for the time being. For several reasons, one was that something had changed. Sarah had become a young woman and remembered those fateful 13 hours. Whereas Jareth was so quick to dismiss the memory.

It was early evening when Sarah eventually found him, sulking in his room. She opened the door, not bothering to knock, and stood there with her hands on her hips. Jareth didn't meet her eyes but gazed out of the open window. The sun was setting over the Labyrinth, bathing them both in a red glow.

"Jareth." She said firmly. "We need to talk."

"I might talk to you if you would knock before barging in, at least. And I wonder why you even want to talk to me, Sarah. After…how long?" he asked. That was the longest thing he had said to her since her arrival.

"Two years."

He nodded and continued,

"After two years, and just two months here, why? Do you forgive me, is that it?"

Silence. Jareth wouldn't get his hopes up. She wasn't exactly the forgive-and-forget type, was she?


	3. Makes no sense at all

Oh gosh,this took soooo long to get around to being actually **written**!After being on holiday in Spain,I got bored and started the 3rd chapter came back to France to find that I had no internet anymore.Finally,it got written.One major plot bunny after the other.I go from one extreme to the other.

Okay thanks fro listening to that useless banter,here's CHap.3

**P.S: **That wasn't an excuse.Exactly.I'm not that lousy.

* * *

"Why do you do it?"

Jareth turned to face her,sat on the end of his bed,he had anticipated a question like this.Unfortunately,he couldn't answer that.Or more specifically,he _wouldn't._

"Do what?" he asked cooly.

She glared at him with narrowed eyes.That reminded him of someone,once...

He ignored the feeling.

"You know what.Stop playing games with me,Jareth.The labyrinth was enough.All this.The Labyrinth,the Underground,the godforsaken goblins even."

"And if I did tell you why?Then what?Would it make any difference?What would you do,Sarah?"

Silence.He sighed,tiredly,and glanced back at the sunset and showed Sarah that he didn't care for this conversation.

He hoped she would leave him alone with his thoughts,and he wasn't disappointed.As Sarah plucked at a loose thread in her brown jumper,she decided he wasn't going to answer.She rose from the bed and made for the door.Before she closed it,Sarah muttered softly,just loud enough for Jareth to hear,

"No,the whole damn masquerade.Because that's what is is,and it makes no sense at all,Jareth.But I'm gonna want some answers someday."

Silence.The door closed with a slight click and the last of the goblins from the market below shuffled around,odd words floated up to Jareth.Nothing of interest.Fighting tiredness,he stood up and caught the sun just disappearing below the labyrinth's walls.He had almost forgotten what it meant to him,all this,it had become a sort of sport,a hobby before Sarah and the baby.It had always lurked at the back of his mind,like a long forgotten memory.Well,it was really.

Wings beating,feathers ruffled by the wind,he headed for a tower on the west side of the labyrinth.It took about half an hour,and it was dark when he reached there.Unlocking the door,Jareth climbed the stone stair,his steps rebounding around the narrow space.Another door,dark wood.He stopped,reeling from the memory.

_The same door,slightly ajar,him glancing in..._

He shook his head and continued with determination,he couldn't stop now,too much to do.

Nothing had changed since he had last visited.Circular,all the walls covered with books.Except one thing.The red book.He smiled despite himself,the book that had caused so much trouble.Maybe if...

_Sitting alone,candlelight,his head bent over the red book and reading away,his eyes alight with surprise,pride,realisation,perhaps..._

Jareth was frantically searching for a book,a specific book.He was so sure-

There,on the table.

He picked it up,glancing at the cover and smiled genuinely.Of course,he had left it there in a hurry.He couldn't see it's title because of the darkness,but he didn't need to.He made a different type of crystal from his usual ones,this one completely clear,like a bubble.It filled with light,illuminating the room.Everything came into detail,the candle stub had melted long before,wax covered the table top.Various writing materials scattered there too,papers,pens,pencils,ink pots,empty books.But Jareth wasn't going to touch them again.

He set the book down,turning the pages as if they were some precious metal.Lilianium,perhaps,or even pyre.They were to him.Jareth found the page he was looking for,a drawing of a castle.Ivy creepers covered the bottom parts,and it overlooked what seemed to be a small town.There was a house in it's gardens to it,though more like a sort of manoir and made from the same thing as the castle.White marble.Everything was white marble.The walls surrounding it,the fountains and stautes in the gardens,even the immense doors,which couldn't possible be marble,seemed to be made out of that white stone.

Jareth searched the page for something in paticular,then stifled a yawn behing his hand.Two days without sleep wasn't easy for the Goblin King. She wasn't there.

He scoured the next page,this one portraits of various people.The title said that they were those that lived in the castle and manoir.He placed a finger onthe manoir owners.A couple,both with blonde hair,and three children.The names read Phanes,Elysia,Summanus,Aislin and Jareth.

Reading this,Jareth expected his heart to stop a second time.Of course,it didn't.The portraits above the names were important now.The name Summanus had a strike through,now that jolted him.Summanus...dead?Impossible.But it couldn't be wrong.Jareth ahd written the books himself,years ago.They couldn't be wrong.

He leant back in the chair and thought.He was missing it all.He never should have taken the decision,that dreaded decsion with only two possiblites.Power or glory.Each as seductive as the next,but had he made the wrong decision?Now he had lost Summanus,Jareth had strayed even further from the path he had wanted to take.

He concentrated on the book,but the determination had almost dissapeared.There now was a feeling of despair.There was a sense of peace in this tower...

_"Turned from being a Prince of Courts,Jareth!!" Words resounding in his head,meaning nothing,Elysia silent,Phanes shouting..._

He jerked awake,seeing darkness.His bubble had popped.He did another,and tried once more to make a connection from the portraits with the visions.Those eyes,but something was blocked at the back of his mind.Something important...


	4. Strangers till now

Whoopee!!One of my favourite chapters is done.I was in the bus from school and wham!the idea about the dress hit me like a bad migraine,so I facied having a shorter space of time between chapters 3 and 4.Okay,a big thanks to my reviewers:**notwritten,FemmeLoki,TarahW** and of course **angel-tears-16** who is being forced to write a third chapter to her Labyrinth fanfiction.For the record,it wasn't my idea.

Read no further if you don't like masquerade balls,presents,mystery and a **whole lot of questions**.

* * *

In her memory, the Goblin Castle had seemed much larger to Sarah. Of course, she had only seen two rooms, but the others held an unexpected air of grandeur that the Goblin City outside lacked.

After a closer look, there was one thing Sarah admired; the ballroom. Circular, the walls were covered in what seemed to be crystals and mirrors. How ironic. She knew that this was where Jareth held the famous masquerades.

Then again, everywhere she looked, things in her head started to make sense again. She had learned to forget, but being here was bringing back those memories. And re-opening wounds.

Sarah could just imagine herself, that dress sweeping across the floor, searching for...who? She wasn't imagining, was she remembering? She forgot sometimes, the labyrinth had seemed so unreal, but it had taken hold and wasn't letting go so soon. Did it thrive on her? On Jareth? He seemed to want her, need her. Was it Sarah that actually _made_ the Underground?

So many questions, but no-one to ask. She hadn't seen the Goblin King since last night, the goblins were avoiding her and she felt stupid for not taking the chance to ask him yesterday evening. She wanted answers; she wasn't leaving there without any.

That afternoon, she caught glimpse of him. Or at least proof that he was back. His study was firmly locked and so was his room at night. Sarah wondered.

She had made a mistake about Jareth. He had power of his own, the goblins were proof enough of that, he ruled over them with ease. It seemed he picked a "favourite" once in a while; Hoggle must have been his last.

He only had no power over Sarah herself. When she asked to wander his labyrinth once more, he had forbidden her. But it still hadn't stopped her. There wasn't any sign of either Ludo or Sir Didymus, although she did stay a fair distance away from the Bog of Eternal Stench. Sarah didn't expect Hoggle to be there, she had warned him that it wasn't safe in the labyrinth and then wondered why he had been there in the first place.

She had been in the Underground 3 days now, according to her watch. The clocks in the castle didn't seem to work on the same time, though, and sunrises and sunsets were confusing. After 3 days, she finally got the first part of what she was waiting for.

After the 2nd day, Sarah had retired to her room, only to find a box and a letter on the bed. She opened it eagerly, but what she found shocked her. A note from Jareth, written in small fancy handwriting, but she couldn't make heads or tails of it. Something about he hoped she could make some use of whatever was in the mysterious box. Curious.

The thing in the box stunned her even more. She picked it up, not daring to actually touch it at first, then hesitantly. She felt the material in her fingers; so much was coming back to her now. How she had felt in the ballroom, her desperate unconscious mind telling her to find Toby, her mind interested in Jareth alone. That had been the point, she thought sadly. Just a diversion, nothing more. Was that what she wanted? That the Goblin King had taken some attraction to her?

Sarah didn't know if she could bear going. She wanted to, but something held her back. She felt confused and remembered that was how she had felt last time too. Scared, for herself, for Toby, scared of Jareth. Perhaps.One last look at it made up her mind. Pressing it to her breast, Sarah realised that this time, maybe it wasn't just a distraction.

Jareth hadn't wanted to go through with the masquerade before Sarah. Now he felt he must. The idea of his "present" was so simple, yet genius.

The first guests should be arriving in the stairway any moment now. Taking one last look in the mirror, he saw something change. His stance, his eyes, he felt different. He felt like the old Goblin King again. Maybe this was what he needed all along. One last dance.

He picked up the fragile mask and closed the bedroom door silently as he went.

The masquerade came as a shock to the system for both of them. Jareth finding it familiar, but distant, Sarah, a memory brought into colour before her eyes. Nothing really changes in the Underground. Maybe it was time, maybe it was the subconscious, like some idiotic scientific explanation. Or maybe there was something there that you recognised, loved, feared, remembered, imagined. He never had been sure, though of course only he could know the answer.

A long time passed before they found each other. Everything was like the first time they had met. Sarah wearing the dress that Jareth had given her and the leaf-like hair ornament, the Goblin King the blue suit with the goblin mask. It was almost a replay of the first masquerade, he felt the same, and Sarah felt like there was a slight weight resting on her chest. She couldn't quite place what the feeling was, she couldn't even remember if she had ever felt it before. It didn't matter.

They felt like strangers till now, never quite looking the right way, saying the right words. Jareth hadn't used words to express himself to Sarah, as he'd said, he had lived up to her expectations ,altered time, turned the world upside all for her but still couldn't understand why. It had been there all along, right in front of him. Maybe he had denied it, dismissed it as an afterthought.

Sarah wasn't scared after all, she realised. But there was still that unknown feeling that wouldn't leave, gnawing away at her nerves like some sort of annoying gnat that wouldn't leave her alone. But she wouldn't leave this ballroom tonight. There were no goblins to fight, no baby brothers to rescue, no peaches to _not_ eat. Just her and Jareth, trapped together in a sea of masks.

Their dance seemed to last forever. Perhaps it did. But Jareth eventually pulled away, and Sarah saw something deep in his mismatched eyes that hadn't been there when she had arrived. He was back, the witty, proud, mysterious Goblin King of the Labyrinth from 3 years ago. And he knew it too. A sly smile and Sarah did actually feel scared. Slightly, but it thrilled her, she knew he couldn't control her.

Jareth contemplated the young woman before him, her brown eyes didn't show any sort of regret whatsoever, her rose lips slightly parted. Now he remembered why he had chosen the Labyrinth. For this. And he had lost sight of it, a long time ago. But it didn't matter now, but there was one thing that did matter. He left her with a small token, ironic as he was, leant in close and whispered a phrase she had already heard,

"I've brought you a gift."

Jareth left her, just enough time to watch her look down to the crystal in her hand. Now he saw something on her face .Shock? Fear? Recognition ?

Another crystal to find Aislin ,he moved away from the largest crowd, attracting a few amused glances from some, annoyed from some, and ,as expected, jealous from a woman he recognised. Caress, her name was. He remembered her from the last masquerade, pretty, blonde-haired, with an extravagant mask to match her personality. She sauntered over to him/her eyes fixed almost fiercely on him. Jareth wasn't surprised.

"Caress" He said emotionlessly.

She smiled briefly then answered,

"Jareth. The Goblin King's showing off his little prize, then. It has been 3 months."

"She isn't a prize, not anymore. And you won't speak to her." That wasn't a question, he was telling her. Better make use of this new found power over people.

Caress merely narrowed her eyes and took off in the opposite direction.

Jareth smiled slightly, and made a crystal to find his uninvited guest.


	5. Don't tell me truth hurts,little girl

I'm not even going to say anything on this chapter, and just scream profound apologies. This chapter has become my downfall. Not the fanfic, that will live on.A **big **thankyou to whoever reviews this,whoever stuck with me even through my Labyrinth silence.You guys really are my biggest inspiration.You made me write this.

Please don't lose hope and enjoy.

* * *

Aislin was out of place. Maybe it was the barrier between them, but Jareth couldn't tell.

But she wasn't as he remembered her. Even for similar siblings, they had changed so much. Although, that said, Aislin had only been 15 the last time he had seen her, just before he had become Goblin King.3 years younger than him, but now, strangely, they were the same age.That was to do with the Labyrinth time gap, but what had happened in those years?

Jareth wondered if she was solid, most un-invited visitors weren't. Unknown to her, he strode over and placed a slender hand on her shoulder, and to his surprise, she turned to face him/Her eyes, upon seeing him, showed a trace of hope and relief. But then that changed to faint disbelief.How did he seem to her? A strange thing, a vision of some long lost brother, clad in lace and hidden behind makeup. Only his eyes were the same, they say the eyes never change. They were identical, the mismatched narrow brown and blue eyes.

"Jareth." came her voice, soft and breathless, hinted with joy.He didn't reply, only contemplated her with a look of curiosity.Something changed in her face, creases on her forehead, she frowned slightly.

"Jareth?"

-

During their dance, Jareth and Sarah had attracted attention form the surrounding guests. Under their stares and gazes, Sarah felt hot and looked for a way out. She pushed her way through the sea of dancers, making for the big oak doors.Once out of the ballroom, she glanced down the long corridors for a place to go. She needed space to think. But where to go?Becoming annoyed, Sarah felt a soft breeze across her face. Cool and coming from the left corridor. Outside.

-

The night air was deliciously warm and heavy, rowing the sound of music from the packed ballroom. She was confused with the Goblin King, what had happened?Jareth had changed from when she first came, going from quiet to missing and then back to his old self. This excited Sarah, she had secretly liked his sly comments last time. His actions were more natural to her now, his…

The crystal. It was weighing down Sarah's hand; she brought it up to her face to see.Nothing unusual, perfectly round, but it showed her reflection in it.Jareth had once said that it showed her dreams. Her dreams, what were they?

She sat down on a stone platform, housing a variety of unusual flowers and plants unknown to Sarah. She had never seen this part of the castle before, it ended in a balcony railing, giving a beautiful view of the Labyrinth and Goblin City. The horizon didn't stop at the maze's border; it seemed to go on forever, unending. How big really _was_ the Underground?

A colder breeze swept across the balcony, making Sarah shiver despite the warm surroundings. She felt uncomfortable suddenly, a familiar feeling.A watched feeling.Turning around, she saw a figure in the archway from which she had come. Tall, and unfamiliar. Whoever it was took a long stride out into the sunset-drenched light and ignored her, going to lean on the balcony rail. A head of curly blonde hair and he -for it was a he- wore a simple pair of trousers, a baggy shirt, with black velvet waistcoat. He was turned away from her, so she couldn't see his face. His skin wasn't extremely pale, almost tanned.

But his voice rang out across the stone floor as he said

"I haven't seen you here before."

He turned to face Sarah, a pair of ice grey eyes fixed intently on her face, it made her blush slightly. His voice was soft but prominent, accent-less.

"I…I'm not from here."

He opened his mouth slightly in an _oh_ and nodded with a smile.

"That would be it. My name is Diadalos." he added, Sarah had certainly never seen him before either, but she didn't want to seem rude. The way he held himself, his stance, though, that was familiar. It reminded her of-…

"Sarah."

Diadalos smiled again, a small smile, and walked over to her/His movements were like the masquerade guests'; it seemed he made no movement when he moved.

"Sarah," he repeated, pronouncing the consonants strangely. "I suppose I _have_ heard that name before."

Sarah was looking back into the crystal, an absent-minded expression on her face.

"It's a common name, I think." She answered.

"No, no. Here, I heard it here." She glanced back at him. Those piercing grey eyes were still watching her, the crystal in her lap, the pale dress. "The Underground has many strange and unusual names. Mine, for example."

Something clicked in her head; all the guests were from the Underground, this Diadalos too.

"You're from the Underground?" she asked curiously, interestedly.

"Of course. Where else?" he laughed abruptly, the sound echoed on the stones and walls.

"Diadalos, that's an Underground name then. And Jareth?"

She figured that he knew Jareth, if he didn't, why was he here?

"Ah, no." Lines creased on his forehead, he frowned. "Jareth isn't…"

Footsteps rang out behind them both; Sarah looked towards the corridor arch. Someone was coming their way.

"Sarah?"

-

That wasn't Diadalos; it was a voice she recognized. Jareth came to a halt upon seeing her/his face thrown into shadow like Diadalos' had been. She turned to see him, but he had vanished. Diadalos was gone, like Jareth had disappeared many times during her last visit. Strange.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." She answered simply, omitting the part about her visitor. This wasn't the time.

He stayed silent, listening to the music from the ballroom floating through the balcony.

"And you?"

He looked back to Sarah, her brown hair falling elegantly around her shoulders. The sunset's light made her seem all the more striking as she fixed Jareth with a stare.

"I came to find you. I…we need to talk Sarah." The last sentence was softer, almost muttered. He didn't want to admit it; he wasn't really strong enough to tell her. Yet, at least. He lowered his gaze and contented himself in staring at a vibrant red bush in the platform.

"I know Jareth." He glanced at her hopefully. "I've already told you that."

He smiled and laughed slightly. He felt better than he had in 3 months; he was back to his old self again. Time to show Sarah that.

"Then let's."


	6. Heard about a place today

Sorry for the delay,I've taken 3 days on and off to write this.Just for **TarahW**,I've added a lot of dialogue and hope that that answers some pressing questions!Thanks to my reviewer for the 5th Chap,it's a great help when people review.It makes my day.P.S Sorry if anybody got 3 000 alerts saying that I've uploaded a new chapter,it took me 4 tries to get spaces between my paragraphs,and then I gave up and made lines.Lazy bugger.

Enjoy!

* * *

The walk back past the ballroom was silent and quick. Before Sarah knew it, they were in front of Jareth's study, and he opened the oak door. She saw that there was already someone inside, a girl, no older than herself, but she seemed familiar.

Sarah walked in, sitting herself down on the first chair she came to, next to the girl. She contemplated her with a gentle gaze when Sarah noticed something odd. Her eyes, they were different. Piercing blue and calm brown. Jareth's eyes.

This last thought had barely entered her mind before he spoke.

"Introductions. Sarah, Aislin. Aislin, Sarah. You will have guessed who she is by now, no?" The last comment was aimed at Sarah. To tell the truth, she didn't want to say anything for fear of being wrong. The old Jareth was having that effect on her. After another moment of silence, he continued.

"Aislin is my sister."

"From where?" she asked, looking up at him.

"…That doesn't matter. What matters now is that we talk." He tried to continue but was interrupted by the girl - Aislin,

"Or, rather, you talk, we listen and nod occasionally." Her voice had the same accent as his, but hers was softer and less…Sarah had no way to put it.

"Exactly," he replied with a smirk. "That's the way it's always been, no?" He sat down opposite them and draped on leg over the chair's arm, his favourite position. His throne position.

"Which one of you is gong to ask the first question?"

"I will." Said Sarah. "Not, to sound rude, but you've got a sister?"

"Yes. You didn't think I was born in the Underground did you?" he laughed, more a bark than anything else.

"Well, yes, actually." What was it Diadalos had said when she'd asked if he was from here? _Of course, where else._ "Where did..._do_ you come from then?"

He paused a little before answering. "A place between worlds. Or maybe just another world, unlike here or yours. If you saw it, it would seem like a mix of both your Earth culture and Underground culture."

"There are lots of things in common with both these worlds." Added Aislin. "For example, most of the words are French or English, as you call them. To us, it's all one language."

Jareth nodded and turned to his sister.

"Now for you. Why are you here?" To Sarah's ears, the question was harsh, but his sister didn't seem at all phased.

"I only found out how to. I…" she stopped, searching for the words. "I missed you. None of us knew where you'd gone and what might have happened. Mom especially."

"I came here, to the Labyrinth."

She muttered something under her breath then, frowning, before her eyes lit up and she realised something.

"Labyrinth? In the stories you told me, it was real?"

Sarah didn't understand, and asked "What?"

"When I was young, before I came here, I used to tell my sister stories of goblins, as you can imagine, and a labyrinth. The very same story…"

"In the book. Was that yours?"

Jareth stopped to think for a bit, staring into space.

"Yes. Well, in a way. I wrote it. Not about here, before you ask again." He added, catching her wanting to say more. "When I wrote it, I…I actually created the Underground."

Both of them looked at the Goblin King with a surprised expression. She knew that he was powerful, no matter what he or she had ever said, but to create a whole new world? That seemed beyond even a god's limits.

"But…when, why, how?" asked Sarah, she knew the same question was on Aislin's mind.

"I don't know" he replied almost immediately. "I wrote it when I was young, when I was taught to read and write. I never really remember what I put; it just appeared in my thoughts, fully-formed." He became lost in his thoughts, quiet and still as he went back.

"That was when and how. But why? I…I would say that I'm not sure but that isn't true."

"It was him, wasn't it?"

Aislin's interruption made him look up, catching her with a swift glance.

"Renaud think his name was Readmit was him who told you the stories."

"No." Jareth said quickly. "No, that part…that's complicated."

A momentary pause as a guest passed outside the door, heels clattering on the stone floor. The masquerade continued as normal, even without the Goblin King.

"I'll explain then. In the Underground, the one I wrote, the Labyrinth was ruled by…by another Goblin King. Ancient, powerful and he ruled for eons without disruption. Then, when I wrote, he realised something, the power I used to create it. It interested this king and he came to our world, me and took me to the Underground the same way I brought you."

Jareth looked at Sarah now, who was listening intently as if in a trance. She snapped out of it suddenly, meeting his gaze. A question was running through her mind, but she couldn't exactly word it.

"That was the first time. The second time came four years later, near my seventeenth birthday. The second and last time, I was put to the test and succeeded in reaching the castle, this castle, beyond…"

"Beyond the Goblin City." finished Sarah, the words spoken unintentionally.

"Precisely. During this time, I was also back in Marbre -my world- asleep and oblivious to the distress I was causing." A small smile lifted at the corners of his mouth and he continued with a chuckle. "I woke up after a while in the king's company, to my parents' relief, and I saw him again soon. At a ball and under the guise of Renaud, one of my father's close-friends. Whom, of course, I had never heard of. That very night, he convinced me to follow him to the Underground, with intentions of making me Goblin King."

Next to her, Aislin let out a sound of exclamation.

"That was your ball, the one just before you were set to become Prince of Courts, no?"

Jareth nodded and sighed.

"That was another reason I came. To escape the thought of being a Prince of Courts. They act as inferior leaders to the people of my world. I was to become one of hundreds and that wasn't what I had in mind."

He stopped talking and Sarah took the opportunity to ask the question on her mind.

"But there's one thing I can't understand. You said that you made the Underground when you were young, but the Underground had been ruled by this king for ages. How?"

"That is a very good question to which I have no answer." He shrugged and smiled again. " The only thing I can think of is the time differences between worlds, but even that won't be enough to account for such a gap.

"For example, when I left, I was 7 years older than my sister. Now, however, we are the same age. The same with your world and the Underground. Three years passed for you, only three months here.

"But I digress. Back to my story. Where was I? To the king, I displayed unimaginable powers, I suppose that they even matched, or bettered his own. Nonetheless, I was the new Goblin King, young, unprepared and unaware of what I could do. He urged me to use it often, but I never really had control over them, I needed guidance and he provided it. I became a ruler under his wing."

Sarah noted that his tone was warm, full of emotion. The last time she had heard him speak like that was last time, the end of her visit. His plea…

_Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave…_

"But why, Jareth?" Aislin was asking. "Why put us through it all? You don't realise how devastated we were when Mom found out you were gone."

"You think I didn't see?" he retorted in an icy tone. All the warmth was gone now, and to Aislin, she was sharply reminded of Phanes, their father.

She bristled at his words and said

"You saw. But you didn't care, Jareth. If you did, then Summanus would still be alive."

The look on Jareth's face was a mix of confusion, anger and disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

"He did become a warrior, a good one, too. Fought some times and won, until he didn't come back. Just the once. Guess who he lost the fight against."

Sarah could see that he knew before his sister muttered the word, just one word.

"Goblins. If you'd have cared, Goblin King, you would have watched it and called them off as soon as you saw them attack."

Her face was a mask of anger and grief, the telltale signs of tears there. Her clenched fists showed that much.

"Aislin." came Jareth's voice, cool and calm despite his sister's obvious distress.

"Aislin, listen to me."

"No." she whispered shaking her head sadly. "I should have never come, you won't come."

"Ai-...come where?"

Raising her head just a fraction so Jareth could see her face, streaked with tears. Those mismatched eyes glistened, framed by dark lashes.

"Home." was her answer.

* * *

A while later, when Jareth had left in a theatrical flourish, Sarah talked to the calmed-down Aislin.

"You know Jareth better than I do. What's he really like?"

"He-..." she paused, frowning "I don't really know what he's like now, but when he was young, when we were young, he was always quiet, calm. Quick to annoy at times, and stubborn when he didn't get his way."

A smile formed on her face, emphasising her pretty features. She and Jareth were alike only in looks, and even then, they had subtle differences that set them apart.

"Father always prided in Summanus before Jareth. That's our other brother, Summanus, the eldest."

"The one that became a warrior?"

"Yes. He didn't look like either of us; he was our father's son."

Sarah nodded, picturing the three siblings, although imagining Jareth without the smirk and witty expression was proving difficult.

"And you?" asked Aislin.

"What?"

"How did you end up in this story?"

"Oh." replied Sarah, smiling slightly. "That's a long story. I'm not even sure that it's..."

She broke off, pondering.

"That it's what?"

"Real." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she realised how strange it sounded. She was here, how could it not be real?

She nodded, it felt the same way. The Underground was unreal in itself, the goblins, fairies and Bog of Eternal Stench was just the icing on the cake.

"Now you tell me about your Jareth." she said, placing a slender hand on Sarah's shoulder. She looked up, snapping out of her thoughts.

"My Jareth. He's hard to explain. Powerful, sly…and unfair." She added with a laugh. "But he changes, it seems like he's not even sure of who he is. Sometimes he's sharp and witty, other times he's almost vulnerable and emotional. It's all very strange." She finished with a sigh.

"I just…I can't help but wonder what would have happened if he'd stayed." Muttered Aislin, almost to herself. "Maybe things would have been different. Summanus might still be…"

"Alive." finished Sarah bluntly

Aislin nodded again, fixing her gaze on the seat the Goblin King had just vacated. The whole Labyrinth seemed silent, the masquerade guests didn't exist, the clock on the wall didn't tick. Perfect silence. Except for one thing.

* * *

Outside the window arch, the leaves on a tree rustled slightly as a large barn owl came to land there. Its black eyes were wide in the darkness and it contemplated the scene inside with a placid expression. A slight breeze ruffled the white feathers on its back and wings, it took no notice.

Neither did the two girls in the room, not even when it swooped down to rest on the window ledge, talons clicking on the stone. It listened as they talked about the Goblin King, his ways, the things he did. It watched them both intently; impossibly still and focusing it's gaze on each in turn.

But suddenly, it turned its head in time to see a hawk fly past some metres away. Hopping onto the other side of the window, Jareth changed back into his Goblin King to the surprise of both his guests.

"Jareth!"

He ignored Sarah and watched the hawk disappear into the back night again. An anxious expression crossed his face; he frowned and narrowed his mismatched eyes at it.

"What did you mean by home?" he asked, aiming the question at his sister. Aislin stared back for a moment before answering.

"Home. Marbre. There's someone you need to see."

The Goblin King turned back to her, calm as ever, eyes fixed on her face intently.

"You can't expect me to come on just your word, Aislin. Who is this someone?"

"I can't say. I've made a promise." She had done no such thing, but better to get him there under false pretences than not at all.

Jareth crossed his arms over the dark blue material of his jacket, fixing his sister with a hard stare, which she returned without hesitation.

"Jareth need you to come." She murmured, averting her eyes almost humbly. "Please."

For one moment, Sarah thought she recognised a small glimmer of defeat in the Goblin King's eyes, pity maybe. That was before the hawk came in through the window behind him.

* * *

Spinning around, he took a few surprised steps back, before assuming his usual regal posture. Both Sarah and Aislin didn't know how to react to this and stared in silence, but Sarah guessed what would happen next.

Upon entering the room, the hawk transformed, its dark brown wings disappearing and becoming a waistcoat. Now, there stood a man, one Sarah had seen before.

"Diadalos..." she muttered, recognising him at once. He was the same as before, only this time he seemed much taller in the confined room.

She chanced a glance at Jareth, and was surprised to see that he had taken the uninvited Diadalos' arrival in his stride. Currently, he was standing to one side; arms crossed again, a calm expression on his face.

"Sarah, how lovely to see you again." He answered, nodding his head in a sort of bow. He looked towards Aislin, still seated.

"Aislin, no?" He smiled, revealing surprisingly white teeth. Behind him an unknown to Diadalos, Jareth sneered and rolled his eyes just a bit.

"How did you…?" she began to ask, frowning.

He smiled again.

"Underground, I read minds,_chère_." He walked over and took her hand, planting a formal kiss there. "_Enchanté, _Aislin."

Diadalos made to stand back up before saying,

"And Jareth."

* * *

Turning round, he spotted the Goblin King next to the window, leaning slightly on his elbow. The unmistakable look of boredom on his face was directed at Diadalos, who ignored it completely and continued.

"It's been a while, no?"

"A while wasn't long enough, I see." He now directed a question at Sarah with unexpected force. "How do you know him?"

She looked up at the Goblin King and said

"I-…I was going to tell you. Eventually. When I was…thinking, I met one of the guests. Diadalos." she nodded in his direction, who Jareth shot another look.

"And she doesn't even know who I am, Jareth." Diadalos added in a cheery tone. He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms now.

A moment of silence from him. "Diadalos. Former Goblin King."

"Former, initial and first Goblin King." He said, correcting Jareth, who rolled his eyes theatrically again.

"Renaud." All three of them turned to Aislin, she had made the comment. She observed Diadalos through her mismatched eyes and repeated.

"You're Renaud, aren't you?"

"Yes." He said, smiling once again. Sighing softly, he addressed Jareth in the tone of an old friend asking for news.

"So, Jareth, what have you done with my Labyrinth?"

* * *

OKay guys?Got your muddled-up storied-out brains back in order?I certainly have.Please review,please? 


End file.
